Discussion
by Winter Ashby
Summary: The hallway seems like a very inappropriate place to be having such a... discussion. [Kakashi & Sakura]


**Title:** Discussion  
** Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-senei**  
Rating: **M**  
Summary: **The hallway seems like a very inappropriate place to be having such a... discussion.  
**Authors Notes: **I wrote this for the KakaSaku community at DA for thier contest... I just hope that it's not too risque for them.

* * *

There was a streak of pink against pale yellow walls followed closely by shimmering, exposed flesh, and shining silver hair. Bare feet slapped against raw wood muted only by a thin mat on the floor of the dining room. There is a crash of porcelain sake glasses and the hallow sound of an empty bottle hitting the floor. But there is movement still… and laughter in the night sky. 

The windows are ajar on this hot summer night, and the breeze shifts through the lace blinds, unhindered and pleasantly received. This house is always hot, even in the dead of winter. Pink cheeks met with swollen lips and rough calluses.

Sakura smiles and her green eyes light up the dark room and starry sky just beyond the opened window panes. There are other lights scattered throughout the small village, and muffled voices carried on the fragrant summer wind. But she doesn't notice.

Kakashi presses his lips against her, timid and fleeting – just the way he likes it. He likes to tease. Because he knows, she will come to him. Just like she always did. Even if the years pass, and the shadows of their collective past wander through unguarded streets, she will always return to him. He is satisfied because he's finally found a companion after years of time lost standing in front of an immovable black stone.

He has a crooked smile, and she thinks it fits him perfectly. Just like his jaded scar and boyish chin. All he hides and all he shows make up a tapestry of memories she's not a part of and a life that has become her own. So she touches the corners of his mouth and licks her lips. She can't help herself.

Her lips are soft and sweet from the honey in their green tea. She smells like floral shampoo and ambition. He takes his time pulling the zipper of her red shirt down. But once it's gone, he watches. He likes to see the way her covered chest pulls up with her intake of breath. But he won't remove her bindings yet, he likes to save the best for last. Instead he runs his fingers over the swirling tattoo on her shoulder.

He smiles his crocked smile, and crinkles his borrowed eye because he likes knowing that she's dangerous. She lets her head fall back and greet the wall with a resounding thud. She wraps his hair around her tiny fingers and fractured virginity.

She leans in and breathes into his hair. "I used to idolize you." She runs her tongue along the outside ridge of his ear. He shivers in her grasp and her legs nearly give in to the gravity of his gaze.

"Oh?" His mouth mumbles from her neck, and she can _feel_ his voice vibrate through her veins. She gasps and clamps her nails into his broad back.

She pulls away from his heated lips and fiercely predatory eyes. "But I'm sure you already knew that." He holds her firmly against the wall and presses his exposed chest against her.

"Hai." His fingers twist in her vibrant locks and attach him to her irrevocably. And he's so close now; he doesn't even notice that he can't untie the knot that binds her to him.

"If only I'd realized sooner…" her words float past him, separated by the pointed intake of breath that punctuates each nip he gives her bruised neck.

He's treacherously close to ignoring the useless words she litters him with, but then again – he's curious too. "Realized what?"

"…you're nothing but a dirty old man." Then she giggles and something deep in his chest tightens. She's still so young, and his hands itch to tear into her so that he could touch that light that shines from the inside of her eyes. He wants to know what it's like to have a soul that pure and a heart so utterly flawless.

"I'm not that old." She smiles now, because he's cute when he's indignant. Her green painted nails wander over his temples and through his hair.

She looks at him like she can still see hope in his eyes. But he knows there's nothing left in him but unsavory thoughts and broken promises. So he slips his finger though a metal ring, and draws a kunai through the fabric that holds her breast down.

"Sensei!" She doesn't see it coming, but the feel of the slightly dulled blade running over her skin sends chills through her body. She gasps and debates kissing him or punching him. But he smirks at her with his mismatched eyes and feigned innocence and she melts back into a useless lump of heated flesh in his eager hands.

"Nani?" he purrs against her skin and licks her collarbone, just for good measure. And he takes great pride in the ecstasy he brings her. So he plays along, just a little longer and imagines what his life would be like if he'd never met her. But all he can see is darkness, and just for once he hopes that her light never goes out.

Her chest rubs against his and he is wildly aware of how smooth she is. He wishes he could stay like this forever, but just then she tilts her head and he sighs. He knows what this look means, and he is not amused. "I have an early meeting in the morning with the Godaime." But her hands are still on his shoulders, so he gently ignores her and removes her skirt.

"Sou ka…" She shivers profusely as his fingers run down her thigh and she thinks that the hallway might be an inappropriate place to be having such a _discussion_.

"I need to get some sleep." She looks at him, deep with her vermillion eyes that ask too much without saying a word and waits patiently for him succeed.

"There's plenty of time to sleep… later." But he passed the point of no return twenty minutes ago so he continues with his seducing and revels in the feel of her flesh against his. He can feel her begin to buckle against him, so he presses her back to the wall and holds her in place with his hands and lips.

"Kaka…"

"Sh…" He has no interest in hearing what she has to say. Instead, he sweeps her up in his arms and heads for the dark room at the end of the hall. "It's time to go to bed." The lights in the rest of the village are beginning to dwindle and he is eager to join them under the cover of night.

She can't even think straight anymore, so she just wraps her arms around his neck and breathes him in. "Hai." She's lost this battle, but as the door slides shut against the hot summer breeze and the fading sent of a dieing spring she doesn't mind being a little tired in the morning.


End file.
